


The End Of All Things

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: yeah yeah i know this was reposted i couldnt help it. I loved far from home :}





	The End Of All Things

* * *

"There's no point in running, Peter." Beck snapped his fingers, and the scenery behind him turned from black to an eerie gravestone that he was all to familiar with. "I will always catch up with you, the song that never shuts up." He laughed and the grave got closer and closer until he could see the rotted dried up bones of his former mentor. "You can't outrun what's already been done-"

* * *

**Incoming phone call from: Guy In The Chair**

**[voicemail]**

**In coming phone call from: Guy In The Chair**

**[Voicemail]**

**Incoming... Incoming... Incoming... Incoming...inco-**

**Incooming.... Incoming.**

**NOTICE: 45 MISSED CALLS**

"Bitch WHAT?" Peter yelled meekly, his voice sounding sore and scratchy.

"Woah Peter," Ned said, "Someone is cranky, eh?"

"Yes, I'm cranky!" He whined. "You woke me up! I haven't slept since I got my shit kicked in by that giant robot thing, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO SLEEP OFF 4 BROKEN RIBS, dude?! A LONG TIME. Plus I've been studying three days straight and... I just-" A loud cough, followed by retching was heard on the other line.

"Another nightmare?" Ned asks, aware of the vomiting spells he has after every one.

"Yeah man, yeah."

"I'm sorry, " Ned says."I called because you would be more cranky and even more upset at me when you realized that you slept past your date with MJ and I didn't tell you about it."

"W h a t. WHAT! No no no! What time is it? Shitshitshit! What do I do? She'll be so mad! Then she'll never like me!" He leaped from his bed, spinning and falling over, almost knocking over the puke bucket. "Never, never, never... She isn't even..." A loud shaky breath shook through the phone signal.

"Deep breaths, Peter. It's okay. This is real. Everything is real."

"Thanks." He choked. "My life will be ruined if she doesn't like me, man."

"Life and your future wife."

"Ned!"

"Dude, 1, you never had a life to begin with, and 2 this is like your forth date, SHE LIKES YOU. Just explain why you were late, that's all. Also, brush your teeth; don't look like you just woke up either-"

"IMPOSSIBLE-"

"And wear blue, she likes it when you wear blue."

"She likes it when I wear blue?"

"Yeah man, you should see her face-"

"HER LIKING SOMETHING ABOUT ME MEANS SHE LIKES ME, RIGHT?!?!!!!"

"... Your dumb moments make up for the smart ones. You guys KISSED for God's sake. Stop being such a baby and get your ass over there before she kicks it in and decides she doesn't like you anymore."

"YOU THINK THAT'LL HAPPEN?!"

"PETER!"

"Okay okay, so blue. Over the suit. Should I wear my suit? Not the spider suit, the formal one. Or just jeans? I haven't even decided where we're going why should I wear a suit; What if she just wants me to wear my spider suit- WHAT IF SHE ONLY LIKES ME BECAUSE I'M SPID-"

"I AM HANGING UP NOW!"

...

"Ned?"

"yeah?"

"Do you only like me because I'm spider-man?"

"Peter, " he said softly. "no, of course not. Relax okay, it was just an ill-"

his voice suddenly grew cold with a sharp edge. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD."

"Right, sorry- a dream. Get it together, alright? Be safe and good luck. Peace."

**CALL ENDED**

* * *

**CALLING: GUY IN THE CHAIR**

"Jesus, what? GOOO-"

"I just wanted to say i love you... no homo. Uh BYEEEEEE."

"..." 

**ENDED CALL**

* * *

" MJ!" He squeaked, running up to a lone figure on the sidewalk. "Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late! Ned had to wake me up I didn't mean to, I was just so tired from fighting last night and I didn't know I would be late for our date I didn't mean to sleep 2 days I'm so sorry!" Peter exclaimed rapidly, his eyes filled with concern; body fidgety and uneasy.

"Where have you been " MJ says lamely. "Anyway I knew you would be late, that's why I came here at 8 instead of 7.

Now are you going to take me or are you going to babble for another 2 hours?"

"Yeah, yeah, s-"

"If you say the S word I'm leaving- wait, did you say 2 days? Why did you sleep 2 whole days; that's why you didn't answer my texts!"

"Oops?" he chuckled. "Yeah I've just been... really tired lately," he explains sadly. "I've been studying and fighting and I've been having nigh- visions. So I took a break, but now I missed 2 days of patrolling instead of-"

"Peter." She gently leans over and grabs his hand, rubbing his knuckles with the pad of her thumb.

"It's okay, you needed the rest, no one is blaming you for taking a day off."

" but I am."

"Well stop it, " she chides. "That's not healthy for anybody, self blame gets nothing done, especially for superheroes.

And luckily for you no crime happened while you were out, a miracle huh?"

"A coincidence."

"Not true, even the criminals knew you deserved a time out."

"I guess."

"No guessing on the decathlon team." She jokes. Peter rolls his eyes, but a small smile curls on his lips.

"Gee MJ, I didn't think caring suited your demeanor, but you're actually pretty good at it."

"Don't get used to it, loser." She scoffs. "I just helped you this once, don't seek me for guidance or-"

"I know, I know." He cuts in. "And I appreciate it. Besides, " He leans close to her face, his breath hitting her ear. "We both know you care more then you let on."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh whatever. Emotional moment over, suit time come on!"

"How'd you know I have my suit?"

"Peter, you always have your suit."

"Good point." He grins sheepishly, walking behind a building past the street lights of the city, snapping his fingers.

"That's... Kinda cool." She said admiringly, gazing at the iconic red and blue armor.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! I designed it myself with Happy; Tony (a flash of pain in his eyes) made me an entire suit building program! The nano-tech picks up the sound wave and detects my finger prints and transfers to- ahem. Right. Climb on, piggy back ride time!"

"Alright, nerd. And don't you mean 'Soaring Eagle time? Why can't we just walk?" She scoffs.

"We will soon, I promise, it's just that we can't reach the place we're going like that... and it's not as fun."

"Nearly dying is fun to you?"

He smiles, patting the spider on his chest, but for merely a second his eyes glaze over with an unreadable expression.

"Part of the job, now hop on. Or are you scared?"

"Never." She huffs, climbing on his back and burying her head in his neck, noticing the way he shivered and tensed.

"Don't kill me or you're dead."

"If you were dead I would die." He admitted bluntly. "But alright! Don't look down, scaredy-cat!"

"You're dead for that!"

* * *

**INCOMING CALL FROM: MAY**

"HEY MAY I'M KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh really? I wanted to check and see when you're coming ho-"

"REALLY NOT THE RIGHT TIME, MAY-"

"PETER, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING!"

"Is that MJ? You're swinging? You shouldn't be talking to me!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!?!!!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man!"

"YEAH MAY GOTTA GO TALK LAT- AHHHHH!"

**[SWOOSHING AIR SOUNDS]**

"Did you seriously almost drop your-"

"MJ not now! BYE MAY!"

** ENDED CALL**

* * *

"I am never doing that again." MJ hisses, dizzily sliding off his back and sitting on the roof of the Avenger's tower, head buried between her knees.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? Want to go down?"

"Nah, I like the view, not dying."

"I swear that will never happen, M'lady."Peter says, kissing her hand as he pulls a basket towards them.

"Dinner date on the tower? How cliche of you." A flicker of disappointment showed on his face.

"Is it? I'm sorry, we can do something else-"

"No, It's fine, Pete. I can see the whole city from here, and it's... sorta pretty so... thanks."

"Uh-huh." He breathes, desperately trying not to stare at her. "I think it is."

She rolls her eyes at him, leaning over and cupping his face, pecking him lightly on the lips and pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

"Uhhhhh."

MJ smirks, holding in an amused huff. "Aw, has Peter.exe stopped working? That's cute."

"Since when did you find anything cute?" He retorts.

"Hhhhmmmm.... actually I take that statement back, you're not cute."

"Aw boo-"

"You're more than that."

He sputters, almost spitting out the chip he shoved in his mouth seconds before.

"WHAT- uh what has gotten into you lately? You're so-"

"Nice?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't know." She says honestly. "I just feel like being less grim than usual."

"HALLELUJAH!" Peter chants, earning a playful smack to the back of his head. "What, that's a blessing!" He teases.

"One more remark from you and I'll throw you off this building-"

"LIKE A REAL ANGEL!"

"Peter!" She laughs. "Shut up!"

"Make me!" Bad idea. She leans really close, their noses touching.

"I will expose your identity to the entire internet." She says sweetly.

"l thought you were going to kiss me because that would have worked too... but I mean that's a good alternative too I suppose, I mean." Peter coughs. MJ snickers, moving away to look at the stars. (Of course she flicked him first.)

Moments passed in silence as they looked up to the sky, the only sounds being made were the ruffling of plastic containers and loud thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks, almost an hour after they last spoke. Peter jumped from her shoulder, startled by the sudden noise.

"You just did."

"Would you shush?"

"That's your question?"

"I just want to ask how you've been. We both know everything has changed since-"

"Don't say his name." He says dryly.

"Right, sorry. I'm worried about you because of 'him' and... you haven't been the same."

"I'm always the same."

"You've been more distant from everybody, you don't sleep because you're scared of what you'll see. Avoid pictures and videos of Tony- You avoid all horror movies and most thinks produced by film (flinch) and I don't understand, I want to know how you really are, Peter."

"I have... been better." He admits. "But I'm better then I was, so it's okay, really. The...visions have been less frequent, but." His voice cracks and he turns his head away to hide his eyes. "I can't escape what he did. Everywhere I go he follows. When I see Tony I remember him. When I sleep I'm reminded that everything is just an... just a vision. When I see you and Ned and May it reminds me of how easily you can be taken away from me. I can't watch horror because I've already experienced enough for my preference... I'm not safe anymore, MJ, none of us are, I can't even sleep without being reminded."

"Oh, Peter." She says, wrapping her arms around him. "What did you see?"

"Awful things. Awful, awful things, MJ. Things I would pay millions of dollars to erase from my memory." His voice had a sad, distressed tone that shook the air. "But facing struggles just makes you stronger, right?"

"You were strong already." She whispered. "So much stronger then the rest of us could ever be. You're strong and kind and brave and no one can go through what you have and wake up and still manage to smile every day, Peter. You are one in an infinity."

"Thank you." He says, wiping away the tears. And before he can stop it-

"I... kinda love you, you know."

"Kinda?" She jokes, containing an exhale of elation.

"Okay... I do."

"You do what?" She asks, tilting her head in mock curiosity.

"MJ whyyyyy." He groans. "Fine. I love you."

"You whaaaaaaat?"

"Oh come on!"

"I know." She grins, poking his noise.

"DON'T YOU DARE STARWARS ME." He explains loudly, jumping to his feet.

"Oh yes, defend your nerd honor."

"Always! Hey, uh... can I play a song from my phone? It's really pretty."

"As long as it's not Trash, I guess, yeah."

"Eh, I don't like that band anyway." He comments, fiddling with his password and cutting the volume up, setting his phone to the side. "Besides, do I ever let you down?"

"Only when you're swinging."

A sweet, slow melody plays, seeming to swim in the air.

"Dance with me?" He asks, holding his hand out for her to reach. She would usually respond with 'that's lame' or 'no way, loser.' But for once she ignored the gut feeling, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Whether near or far**

**I am always yours**

"This song is pretty." She says softly.

"I knew you would like it." He muttered, his head buried in her hair.

**Any change in time**

**We are young again**

"Thank you... for caring so much." Peter said shyly.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you."

"I know."

**Lay us down**

**We're in love**

**Lay us down **

**We're in love**

Peter spun her in a circle, and for a moment everything felt weightless as she twirled back into his arms, laughing loudly.

**In these coming years**

**Many things will change**

**But the way I feel**

**Will remain the same**

**Lay us down**

**We're in love**

"I love you." She said.

"I know." Joy shimmered in his eyes as their noses touched (not in a threat this time) and he spun her again, pleased at the delightful gravity of her laughter.

**Lay us down**

**We're in love**

"That was gorgeous." MJ said, looking up at him with bright pupils.

"You're gorgeous." She rolled her eyes once more; a light pink dusting her cheeks. 

"Shut up." She said, kissing him.

He shut up.

* * *

**INCOMING CALL FROM: GUY IN THE CHAIR**

"YO HOW WAS YOUR DATE?" Ned asked late that night, sounding more like an excited cheerleader than anything else.

"It was... The end to all things. Nothing will ever be as remotely as beautiful as she is." Peter gushed.

"Dude, that's so poetic. How long have you been staring at the ceiling thinking about it?"

"Not that long... Maybe 2 hours."

Ned face-palmed, the sound echoing through both signals. Peter chuckled.

"You are hopeless." Ned said jokingly, nothing but joyful for his friend.

_"If this is hopeless then I hope I'm hopeless for the rest of my life."_

"Of course you say that."

* * *

They continued their conversation a while before the call ended. May had hugged him and closed his door, but while he lied awake that night, waiting on the nightmares he realized something...

what he told Ned- he had never been more serious in his entire life. 

**There's no one he'd rather be more hopeless around then her.**

* * *


End file.
